


Words For The Very Young

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Parenthood, Poly Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan writes a long letter to a short person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words For The Very Young

**Author's Note:**

> Completely gratuitous fluff - I needed a little of that today.

Baby, by the time you’re old enough to read this you’re probably starting to wonder why you’re here. I spent years asking that little question myself and I still don’t have any answers, so I guess I’m not gonna be much help to you – unless you need someone to wipe your butt. I rock at the diaper changing stuff, and by the way everybody is super shocked by that fact. I’m also totally turning into a master at the dodging spit-up thing, thank you very much. 

But It’s my turn to sit up with you and I’m not gonna be sleeping any time soon and your other dad and mom are snoring like Brian with a cold, I guess I’ll tell you about what it was like before you came. 

*** 

A lot of people are going to tell you that you were an accident – okay, probably three people, and at least one of them will be Ross. For the record: we totally meant to have you. Your mom always wanted kids and so did your other dad and as for me, I always hoped everything would collide right – never said no to the idea all the way. I got lucky when your other dad and mom let me in. We knew we weren’t leaving, we knew we were in love. Time is super fleeting, baby. So we decided to make you and boom – soon enough there were two blue lines and a heartbeat.

Okay, our folks’ reaction was sort of out there, even for them. Avi said it was a Passover miracle and started planning right away to be here when you were born; he’s the loud guy with the dry sense of humor who held you sixth. Your great-grandma said she knew it would happen to me – that’s one hundred percent pure Granny Sexbang, believing in my jizz when I couldn’t (don’t tell your mom I said jizz). I can’t wait for her to meet you. Your momma’s mom – buried in grandkids like she is – just started knitting another stocking for the Christmas tree (stockings go on the tree, right?). Daddy Arin’s folks were my favorite; your grandma promised you a pony. Your granndad Hanson called the news righteous.

There may or may not have been a flying v hand gesture. Daddy Arin’s dad totally _rocks_.

All of our friends were a little weirded out, I’ll be honest about that. Barry took six courses in baby CPR and Holly and Ross agreed to watch you during con weeks while Ross made fun of our ‘freaky little boho lifestyle choices’ (I don’t know what he means. And I will not look it up). Jack and Vernon and Brent took the news calmly and got on with life and Brian just laughed at us for trying to plan everything. The advice he wrote on the guestbook at your mom’s baby shower reads: “Your lives are going to become a baby-spew soaked purgatory in two weeks. Roll with the punches and stay on your feet.”

Your uncle Brian. He’s…a wild one, that guy.

He was the one who helped us figure out your name. Your mom had a lot of ideas for boy names and your Daddy Arin was laid back enough about the whole thing not to care enough but me – carrying your picture around in my wallet all the time, for six months – I had a name right away. So we put it together, after a lot of talking. Just thank me when someone calls you rad in first grade. That’s all on Dan-Dad. And Brian for helping us arrange the names 'in an aesthetically pleasing fashion', to quote him.

There were a lot of bumps and lumps in the road just getting you here. The doctors had to be sure your mommy’s body was okay. She had to stay in bed for a whole month before they decided it was time for you to come out and nobody dealt well with that. We did a lot of worrying. I freaked out a lot, if I’m gonna be extra super honest about everything. But don’t even think for a second I didn’t love you right away.

I guess it sounds like, gag-inducingly sweet and a total cliche, but I think I always loved you.

I’m writing this in your room, looking at all the stuff Daddy Arin and Mommy and Ross drew on the walls. No one agreed on a scheme, and it’s filled with panda bears dancing with dinosaurs and super bright colors and nothing looks like it should belong together but it does, baby, it all fits. I know in sixteen years I know it’s all gonna get covered up by boy band stuff. No, cool rock band stuff. Maybe punk’ll make a comeback or something and save me from some kids who’re like, babies right now but when you’re thirteen you’ll love them and I’ll have to plug my ears and smile.

But someday you’ll look at it all and smile. Someone thought enough about you to make this happen. Someone loves you that much.

I take a second, check on you; you’re still breathing, half asleep and hungry enough for a bottle. I can’t decide which one of us you look like right now - sometimes I think I see your mom's eyes, or my smile - or maybe Daddy Arin's chin and her nose. Time'll tell. I just know that you’re beautiful and I love you, and every time I pick you up I feel a weird little pull at the middle of my chest.

Grandpa Avi says it’s just indigestion, but whatever.

I used to ask all the time what love was, honey - why I kept fucking up and blowing my shots over and over again. But I get it now. Got it, get it, ain’t letting go for the world. It was right in front of me and all I had to do was keep my courage and look.

So you close those pretty eyes of yours tight as you can and sleep deep for me babe. ‘Cause ain’t nobody staying that way when you wake up. 

I love you, little miss Molly May Berhow-Avidan-Hanson. 

Dan-Daddy


End file.
